Natesse's Stories: The Ranger Corps
by bnburke90
Summary: As Cassandra faces her last few years as Queen of Araluen, a new protagonist emerges out of Marlite Fief, the large coastal Fief north of Redmont and South of Norgate. This story follows Natesse as she fights to secure a position doing what she wants most in a world who doesn't support her.
1. Chapter 1

The two best friends stood there, unperturbed by the light foot traffic shuffling down one of Marlite Fief's side streets. It was just past midday on the Sunday before the last week of school. Popular merchants could be heard doing business a street over, Natesse's mother Keira among them. Not for the first time, Natesse considered the difficulties of single-handedly owning a tailoring shop as a widow. Despite the tragic death of her husband, and Natesse's father, in a Skandian raid five years ago, Keira's skills as a seamstress kept the family in the middle merchant class. Raids were rare ever since Cassandra became queen, in fact the whole Fief was shocked to hear one of their villages was attacked despite the Fief's coastal location. Of course, Natesse's contributions certainly helped her family's funds. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nash leaned against the wooden work of a door with a sigh.  
"Something wrong, Nash?" Natesse asked, sinking down onto stacked crates of apples. Having been best friends since the first day of school, she could tell Nash had something on his mind. Probably problems with his latest girl, she thought, amused.  
"Miriam's just becoming too much," he said, reflecting her thoughts. Miriam was a 15 year old merchant girl in their school year. Long blonde hair, light brown eyes, tall... all the traits of Nash's typical crush - and most of Marlite Fief's community.  
"Let me guess. The usual?"  
"The usual." Natesse grinned at Nash's annoyed reply. "The usual" meant the time in Nash's relationship when the girl starts to want more commitment out of it.  
"That's what happens when you go for beautiful merchant girls. They all think they deserve more," Natesse said teasingly. "Especially ones like Miriam who never think for themselves." Truthfully, she often felt bad for the girls so easily dazzled and soon broken hearted over Nash. He meant well, but having lost his mother at a young age, he couldn't stand growing too close to any one person. He couldn't help fearing he would lose them like he lost his mother. Natesse's companionable love was the only he tolerated. Unfortunately for him, his classic musculature, blonde, curly hair, and bright green eyes drew in a lot of admirers.  
"She definitely isn't the brightest. But enough about my love life," he replied gruffly. "How are we getting you an alibi for your hunt tonight?" Natesse let it the subject drop as she considered his new question.  
"I was thinking we could tell Keira I'm visiting Packard with you." Packard was Marlite Fief's expert blacksmith. Although the apprenticeship presentations weren't until Wednesday, Nash was already visiting his top choices, smithing among them.  
"Makes sense that you'd see all of the masters. After we pack your bag you can change in Old Acklard Estate again. That worked well last time."  
"I thought so too. Well we better get going. And don't let me forget anything!" Natesse knew that with her classes tomorrow, she didn't have time to waste making trips back home. The hunts she went on every weekend were stressful enough, trying to keep the truth from her mother and the Fief at the same time. Nash was the only person who knew Natesse went hunting, and he readily helped her sneak away for the purpose. Now the pair set off, headed for Natesse's home above her mom's tailoring shop.  
Natesse judged the sun to be three hours past noon when she crossed her threshold. The tinkling of bells over the door announced her presence.  
"Mom! Nash and I are here!" Natesse called to the back room, where her mom kept fabrics and current projects. She heard Keira mumble a reply, and discovered her at work with pins in her mouth.  
"Mom do you care if I go with Nash to see Smithy Packard?" Kiera paused, removed the pins, and gazed up at Natesse from her work bench.  
"Hullo. How are you? I'm good thanks for asking. How's your day been?" Keira replied sarcastically, avoiding giving an answer.  
"Hullo Lady Faron. How's business? Oh I'm sure it's going wonderfully with your talents," Nash put in. He tried to stay in good graces with Natesse's mom, laying it on thick when he knew there was potential for trouble like tonight.  
"Thank you for your concern Nash! If only my own daughter were so moved. Hopefully it's not an age thing because Kaelyn's already twelve, can you believe it?" Kaelyn, Natesse's younger sister, looked just like her mom. Both were tall and elegant, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Natesse was the only one who took after her father; her dark, wavy brown hair flowed to just beneath her breasts. Her dark blue eyes glowed with an adventurous light. She had a beauty all her own, one she often resented.  
"Mom you know how important it is to get there early. I still have to go get ready! Besides you can tell Kae all about your day when she gets home from wherever she is."  
"I know, I know. Does this mean you're missing supper?" Natesse nodded vigorously with her impatience. "Alright. I'll pack you a meal, you go do whatever it is you need to. The King knows I could use a quiet house to work on Sir Kinsey's surcoat. He checks every stitch, twice!"  
Natesse smiled at her mom's complaint. After a quick nod of gratitude, Natesse and Nash both bound past the clutters of colorful materials and up the stairs to the rooms above the shop. Once at the top, Natesse turned left into her bedroom she shared with Kae. One bed in each corner, two dressers, two end tables, two wardrobes. Kae's bed was littered with different articles of clothing, tried on and tossed aside. Her whole half of the room told about its owner; drawings with friends, colorful garments, school supplies. All representative of her hectic, outgoing life. Natesse's half, however, lacked much in the way of personalization. Despite several adventure stories stacked neatly on her nightstand, her only decoration was a recent sketch of Nash and her at the market a few weeks ago. The lack of displayed objects spoke volumes about Natesse's private nature.  
"Nash will you grab my bow and arrows? I'll get my clothes together." Natesse, whose mother was unaware of the frequent hunts she went on, hid her bow beneath a loose floorboard under her bed. Before her dad died when she was ten, he had used his bow to teach her how to shoot. Her father was a soldier in Araluen's archery force, and he believed it valuable to teach Natesse a form of defending herself. Ever since he died, she had worked with the same bow, her father's recurve bow, until she was a near expert shot.  
Now, she turned to her wardrobe. She was currently wearing a simple off white dress with blue stylings and some brown, light tread leather boots. The boots were ideal for hunting, but she'd need to change her dress. She kept it on for now, meanwhile removing the false back of her wardrobe to reach her hunting clothes. She turned back to Nash, accepting her bow and quiver and placing them in her large drawstring bag so thh at one end stuck out of the top. Her mother never questions this; Natesse had long ago shrugged it off as unimportant. When the pair entered the kitchen, she saw Keira had a small bag of dried beef strips, bread, and a canteen of water.  
"Do you really need that huge bag to visit Packard?" Her mother inquired.  
"Yes. I was going to... Uh-" Natesse struggled for a valid excuse.  
"She's selling her school books while we're out," Nash lied smoothly. He spoke with such conviction, Keira saw no need to question it. It also explained the money Natesse would later be returning with.  
"Alright. Well you two better get going. Don't be too long!" Keira sternly instructed. Natesse needed no further permission. With a quick goodbye, she spun her heel and darted out of the shop.

"You should really consider Diplomatic Services," she told Nash.

Half an hour later, Nash stood outside of Old Acklard Estate. The house had been abandoned for a decade now; rumor had it the couple living there up and left on a boat for Hibernia one day, tales of sorcery and banditry circulating in their wake. Whatever the story, the house was now empty and hadn't been filled. Now Natesse strode out of the back door, sending dust particles into the air. She was still herself, but she looked completely different.  
Leaving her dress hidden behind some wood planks, she now donned dull brown leggings under a men's brownish green tunic that fell to her mid-thigh. Over her tunic she wore a dark gray cloak, her hair braided and hidden beneath the cowl. Her face was darkened with dirt to mask some of the feminine qualities. She no longer looked like a girl. Any passerby would assume she was a young man, perhaps visiting the castle from one of the adjacent farms. And that was exactly the idea.  
"Just remember," Nash said as they headed for the castle entrance, "you're visiting your aunt and uncle who are farmers. And make sure-"  
"Make sure they don't see me go to the woods because it's suspicious. I know, I know, Nash. I've done this a thousand times," Natesse replied tiredly. Now that they were at the perimeter, the two stopped and faced each other.  
"See you in a few hours," Natesse said simply. She wasn't one for goodbyes, and she felt one here, now, would only set a bad precedent.  
"Stay safe. I'll wait for you to drop by." Nash felt the need to remind her to act on caution. Natesse was often impulsive, not always weighing the consequences before acting. With a quick embrace, the two separated, heading in opposite directions.

Once through the Castle's sentries and down near the farm houses, Natesse slipped into the shadows and walked stealthily towards the tree lines. Any sentry watching her, and there were none as she made sure to check, would have thought she simply melted away into the dusk. Now she used the tall grass between the houses and the trees to weave her way, in a half crouch, remaining unseen and unheard. Her bow wasn't out yet; she was only too aware of the fact that she could still easily run into someone.  
Despite the possibility, she quickly reached the tree line with no such problems. The woods were beautiful at this time of year; lush with greenery, tinted yellow by the sun passing through a leafy canopy. There was a wide stream a kilometer or so to the East, but Natesse turned left, heading North, following a fairly worn animal trail. She reached back and pulled out her bow, stringing it and nocking an arrow. Now she was ready to hunt.  
Hunting made Natesse feel free. It was the one thing she felt at home doing. She could sneak around the forest, blending into the trees, following the subtle signs left behind by animals. Just now she was tracking a small herd of deer. Three total, possibly one buck, or a large doe, all passing through less than an hour before. The footprints told her as much.  
She knew she was good, but she didn't know how skilled she actually was. Not many hunters ever reached the level of instinct Natesse already had in her fifteen years. With the uncertain lighting caused by the sunset, Natesse unknowingly match her movements to the patterns of the forest. The shifting lights and pockets of shade marked their own path, one Natesse found easy to follow. Ever since she had started these solitary hunts when she was ten, she would study the animals. Watched how they could disappear from view for seconds at a time. She taught herself to mimic their movements, and later the movements of the woods. Then came unheard movement, a tedious but necessary skill. She had to learn to walk with a light tread and avoid stepping on twigs and dead leaves. Now, five years later, stealth was second nature. In less than an hour, she had caught up to the deer almost silently.  
Her predictions were right, there were three deer. Two does and one buck, all grazing calmly. She assessed the situation carefully. She would have to expose herself to take a shot. She knew she could easily get one, but she wondered if she shouldn't go for two. It would mean more money when she sold it to the butcher, but it also meant more of an explanation to her mom about why someone would pay so much for her books. Books she would have to actually sell later, resulting in more mysterious money.  
One's good, she told herself. Nash's dad will pay well. The money should last for the week at least. With a plan of action, she took a few deep breaths and stepped out of the trees.  
The buck sensed movement, and looked up to see the outline of a figure thirty meters away. He felt danger, and prepared himself to run. He barely had time to take a step before an arrow pierced his heart. Natesse, acting on her years of practice, had drawn, sighted, and shot in the span of five seconds. Now she rushed her prey, drawing a knife and making sure the animal didn't have to suffer any. The shot was good, though, and he was dead by the time she reached him.  
Making quick work of gutting him, she now faced a dilemma. This wasn't the first time she had shot a deer, and she knew she could either butcher him herself and sell the meet to the butcher, or try to hide the carcass in her bag and sell the whole animal. The second option would give her more money, but she knew the deer wouldn't fit in her bag. She could always just carry the thing inside, after all hunting wasn't illegal at this time of year, but that would draw attention she couldn't afford at risk of someone recognizing her. The only other time she had carried a deer in was during the work day, and one more person bringing in a kill was nothing interesting. Late night on a Sunday, however, was a different story. She decided it better to butcher the animal herself, and set to work.  
One hour later, Natesse packed up the meat in her bag. There was still some left, but she knew she had to get going and cut her losses. It was just after dark, but she wasn't scared. She had been out later before. Her mother might worry, though, and she deciding to move faster and less cautiously, no longer needing to stay hidden from animals. She felt confident no one was watching her.  
This time she was wrong. In fact, she had been watched since the hours before when she had entered the woods. Now her unseen observer slipped away, satisfied by all he had seen.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one. Please leave a review so I know what's working and what I need to work on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this so far. I just wanted to encourage anyone still reading to leave honest, constructive reviews (or even just compliments, those never hurt). I know I can't please everyone, but I want to keep improving my writing. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ranger Blake leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. He had just drained the last of his coffee, and now he glanced up at the Ranger across from him. The two were sitting in Blake's cabin on the edge of forest furthest from Castle Marlite. It was an ideal spot; away from curious eyes while allowing Blake to watch the land around the castle as well as the adjacent villages where the majority of common folk lived. Inside the cabin, like most other Ranger Cabins, were three rooms; two bedrooms and an eating/sitting room. The cabin itself was cozy. Once inside the door, a fireplace, surrounded by three chairs, was on the immediate left. Straight ahead was the dining table and kitchen, while the two bedrooms were on the right.  
Blake, with his cowl off his head, ran his hand through his short blonde hair.  
"I'm telling you, Aldrich, I've never seen anyone like him," Blake repeated to the Ranger Commander. Two nights after Natesse's hunt, Blake was relating what he saw that Sunday night in the woods. "Couldn't be more than fifteen. I've seen everyone who's fifteen or older through the school presentations, and trust me I haven't met this man. I watched him from the second he went off the path to the farms. None of the sentries or farmhands noticed him go through the tall grass, and he dodged one by barely ten meters! Not only that, he stalked deer silently and unseen through the woods, shot one accurately, and followed the trail back in the darkness."  
"So you're telling me a kid who's not even graduated school yet has the skills of at least a second year Ranger's apprentice?" Aldrich questioned incredulously. To his credit, the story did sound unbelievable. He knew Blake wouldn't lie to him; Blake was one of his best Rangers. But he couldn't help but feel doubt.  
"I'd say at least third year. I know it's hard to believe. Trust me, the whole time I followed him I thought I was hallucinating."  
"But you weren't?"  
"Come on, you know I wasn't. I have a feeling I'm going to see this young man at the apprenticeship presentations tomorrow, and I need to know how you want me to handle it." The apprenticeship presentations were something every graduating class attended on the Wednesday before graduation. All of the craft masters would come into the school and explain their practice to the students. What it entailed, the different professions available through each one, and more along those lines.  
"You mean do I want you to apprentice this kid? You're right, I do. That much potential could make a highly capable Ranger, possibly even a future Corps leader. Try to encourage him to contact you, assuming you don't recognize him yourself. You said his cowl was up the whole time right?" Blake nodded solemnly. "Thought as much. Just talk about how the training could be useful hunting, say, three deer at dusk one Sunday afternoon and I'm sure you'll grab his attention. But make sure you get a good judge of character first. We don't need any cocky, know-it-all recruits right now."  
Blake snorted acknowledgement. "True. We get enough of that from that third year. What's his name? The obnoxious kid from Trusler Fief?"  
"Dane Collins. But never mind him for now. Time I'm heading back to Castle Araluen. I wasn't even supposed to come out here until I got your messenger pigeon about a new apprentice. Time my detour is up I think," Commander Aldrich stood with a stiff grunt. "Let me know how the search for him goes." Blake got to his feet lightly.  
"Will do." The two exchanged a solid handshake. As Aldrich swung open the door, he turned back.  
"Oh, and remember to watch after Prince Drake. He arrives tomorrow for his two year apprenticeship with Battlemaster Rochester." Blake, who had been practically biting off his nails for the past week over the arrival of Queen Cassandra's grandson, attempted an indifferent shrug.  
"I haven't forgotten. And don't worry, I can handle it."  
"Good. We wouldn't want your nails to suffer any more than they have." Aldrich, of course, missed nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natesse! Wake up! Come on I know you're awake. You have to get ready for the apprenticeship presentations!" Kae shook her older sister rigorously, but Natesse only groaned at the thought of what her sister had in mind.  
"What time is it?" Kae looked over her shoulder at the water clock on her wardrobe.  
"You only have an hour before you have to leave."  
"An hour?" Natesse bolted upright. "Why in the name of the King did you wake me up fifty minutes earlier than usual?" She fell back onto her pillow exasperated.  
"You know why! Everyone dresses their best for Presentation Day and you'll do no different. Now get up!" Kae tugged on Natesse's arm with all of her strength. Of course, constantly drawing a bow with a 20 kilogram draw weight made Natesse very strong despite her small frame. Kae's effort was fruitless. However, Natesse knew there would be no pleasing Kae unless she let her have her way.  
"Fine," Natesse relented, climbing out of bed. "What's first?"  
"First, I'll fix your hair," Kae said, smiling hugely as she led Natesse over to a chair in front of their full length mirror. The night before, Kae had insisted that Natesse slept in hair rollers, and now she gently pulled them out one by one. Ten minutes later, she grabbed a brush and gently started to turn the curls into loose waves. Fifteen minutes later she put the brush down, satisfied.  
"Do you want your hair pinned back from your face or loose?" Kae spoke for the first time since starting her task, causing Natesse to jump out of her daze. Now she considered the question. Pins were often painful, but her hair in her face could get annoying.  
"Just leave it loose," she decided. Consequence analysis, she thought. Sometimes I have to pick the lesser of two annoyances.  
"Alright. In that case we're done with your hair!" Kae announced proudly. "But no peaking in the mirror until later! Now let's see... make up!"  
"Whoa, hold on a second! Make up? Absolutely not!" Natesse protested petulantly. But the look on Kae's face - terrifyingly angry yet at the same time innocently pleading - caused her to give in. "Oh, fine!" Kae lit up happily and set to work, wielding products Natesse had never even seen before yet alone used. Another ten minutes later, the two sisters faced another problem.  
"Oh.. what should you wear?" Kae frowned at the prospect. Natesse's dresses, while impeccably clean and well kept thanks to her mother, were plain and simple.  
"I might have something," Keira said slyly, pushing open the door lightly. "Oh, Natesse! You look beautiful! But of course you'll see that soon enough. Now turn around while I show Kae the dress." Natesse faced her bed, annoyed. All this fuss over her appearance seemed pointless to her. She understood that everyone wore their best for Presentation Day, but she didn't expect this spectacle. After all, most of the other girls already spent every morning getting ready for class, especially the merchant girls. Natesse usually just went in the first thing she could find with her hair braided or loosely flowing on it's own accord. She thought today would be no different, save a slightly nicer outfit. Now she listened to her sister "ooh" and "ah" over whatever beautiful yet dreadfully attention-grabbing dress her mother had made her. She took off her nightgown on command, put on a corset, and stood in her leggings and undergarments.  
"Close your eyes," Keira ordered sternly. Natesse complied and felt a heavy dress slip over her head. After a few minutes of adjusting there was a steady silence.  
"Can I look now?" Natesse broke the silence wearily.  
"Yes," her mother practically whispered. Natesse walked over to the mirror, and froze, shocked.  
She looked nothing like her usual self. Her hair was beautifully styled; glossier, and wavier than any girl's she'd ever seen. It spilled down her shoulders gracefully, forming a whimsical curtain of dark tendrils. Her lashes were twice their usual length, brushing her skin lightly. Her skin was glowing, even, and smooth. And the dress. Her eyes roamed over the fabric, sure she'd never seen anything more beautiful. It was bright blue, bringing out her peculiar eyes. The bodice was topped in white lace and detailed with white embroidery. The skirt was flowy and unstructured, which accentuated her thin frame rather than drown it in fabric as a puffy tool skirt would. She was radiant. In a Fief where nearly everyone had blonde hair and light brown eyes, Natesse's new look was sure to make her the center of attention.  
"You look beautiful," Kae said.  
"It is a pretty dress. Thanks mom," Natesse looked away from the new gown into her mother's eyes reflected in the mirror.  
"We meant you, not the dress, Natesse," Keira replied, though she knew her daughter would never address her own looks. She's just like her father. Looks and personality, Keira reflected morosely. "Let's go get you something to eat. You have to leave in ten minutes."

Natesse walked through the early morning foot traffic self consciously. In all reality, she looked just like any other merchant girl on her way to Presentation Day, albeit a stunning one. Despite that, she was totally uncomfortable. She wished she could've worn one of her normal, plain dresses, allowing her to walk the streets unobtrusively. Now, as she reached the alley she normally met Nash in, she darted inside with her head down.  
And ran straight into someone.  
"Oh!" Natesse started to fall back in surprise when a hand shot out and steadied her. She looked up and met a pair of dark brown eyes.  
"Sorry about that," the young man said sheepishly. "I'm just so lost. I didn't mean to run into you though." Natesse took in his close cropped, dark brown hair, tall frame, and evident muscles. His hair and eyes marked him as not from here. He wore a light blue, knight's surcoat. Natesse guessed he was a newly made knight, as his musculature and attire suggested, probably in Marlite for the Battleschool. Battlemaster Rochester was an expert with a war axe, and his sword skills were nearly as remarkable.  
"Yeah no kidding. Next time watch where you're going." Natesse pulled back her arm and dusted herself off, frustrated. The new guy's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her blunt reply. Natesse noticed. "Not used to being called out, are you?"  
"No. Not really. Especially not by someone as beautiful as you. That dress really brings out your eyes," he said, his voice smooth as his eyes roamed over her appreciatively. Natesse wasn't buying the flattery, however, and she snorted derisively.  
"Right. Next time save yourself the breath and don't try to manipulate me. It won't work. Now where're you trying to go?"  
He looked at her in disbelief, a trace of amusement creeping onto his face. "You just ran into me, told me off for apologizing and complimenting you, and now you're going to help me?"  
"Yes. Was it not clear the first time? You obviously need the help, and I'm not going to leave someone as inept as you to wander the streets hopelessly. It's dangerous for the poor, innocent townsfolk."  
"Inept?" He started laughing. Natesse surprised herself, thinking how attractive he was when he laughed like that, but she pushed away the thought. For his part, never had anyone spoken to him this way before. Not that Natesse was to know it, but he was used to everyone, everywhere, bending to his every whim to please him. Of course, being Drake, Crown Prince of Araluen, grandson of Queen Cassandra and King Horace, typically had that effect. This strange girl amused him, making him decide not to tell her who he was. "Okay then. Please help me before I trip over a box and fall to my death. I'm trying to find the school."  
Natesse, despite herself, fought back a laugh at his sarcastic tone. "Alright. Turn right onto this street here and go straight. You'll run right into it. Well, hopefully you at least manage not to do that," she said, pointing back to the street she came from.  
"Thank you, my brave savior. I'll see you around." Natesse stared at him, completely straight faced. "Not even a small wave?" he said, grinning. Natesse smiled, she couldn't help it, and turned away. She heard his sigh, the amusement evident, before his footfalls melted away into the street.  
A minute later, a familiar voice rang out behind her.  
"Hey Natesse! Ready?" She turned back to see Nash at the entrance of the alley. "Whoa. You look hot!" He said playfully. Natesse glared at him, mirthlessly.  
"Ugh. Don't remind me, I've had enough of this dress. Let's go."

The way to school was no better. Nash kept up the suggestive jokes the whole way once he saw how much Natesse disliked the attention she was getting. She hoped everything would be better once she got inside, but she was completely wrong. Whereas outside she was just another well dressed girl in a parade of other school kids, inside she could feel the other girls looking her over among the crowd, judging her appearance. She could hear the whispers as people tried to figure out who she was.  
At least I've stayed anonymous so far. Fifteen years of blending into the background all wasted for one day, she thought bitterly. When her classmates saw her, they were confused. When they saw her with Nash, they recognized her as Nash's best friend. When they recognized her as such, they felt shock. She had gone from a pretty, reserved, fairly plain girl to a beauty.  
"Come on, let's get to the Presentation Hall," Nash, as usual, came to her rescue.

The Presentation Hall was a large, rectangular room. Cleverly arranged with the seats furthest back above those in front, the raised stage was visible from every angle. The seats, built for long lectures and presentations such as Presentation Day's, were fairly comfortable. While the walls of the room were a plain, light gray stone, the seats were a dark wood with a thick, red seat cushion. Nash led the pair of them into one of the back rows, and they waited for the presentations to begin.  
"Looks like the craftmasters are already waiting," Nash caught Natesse's attention, causing her to raise her head and scan the front of the hall. Sure enough, off to one side were all of the masters.  
"There's Smithy Packard! Oh, and there's Lady Elise! She's the Kitchenmaster. Look! There's Sir Bray, the Scribemaster! Oh and there's-"  
"Nash! I know who they are," Natesse interrupted him with some exasperation creeping into her tone.  
"Sorry! Just keeping a conversation. Wait, who's that? There's some man about our age up there." Natesse looked where Nash was pointing curiously.  
"Wait! I know him!" It's him, she thought. That boy from the alley.  
"You know him?"  
"Well, not really. I ran into him earlier today that's all. I don't even know his name." Natesse wondered why he was up on the stage. Guess I'll find out soon.

Five minutes later the presentations began. First, the class' lead educator Sir Scoff introduced the apprenticing system. Each craftmaster would introduce his or her craft. Afterwards, each student had one week after graduation to either apply for admittance in one of the larger crafts, like Battleschool, or approach a craftmaster directly for admittance into one of the exclusive craft's like the Armory or Ranger Corps. Apprenticeships weren't a requirement of the kingdom, but they were honored and respected by all of Araluen's citizens. Next, he introduced each craftsmaster individually for their presentations.  
After the Horsemaster, Head of Diplomatic Service, and Kitchenmaster presented, Battlemaster Rochester approached the center of the stage.  
"As I have just been introduced, I am Battlemaster Rochester," the deep voice, trained to call out over a training yard or battlefield, rang through the Presentation Hall like a strong current, causing all whispering to stop. He described the rigorous training demanded of a Battleschool apprentice. "Many of you will be accepted because of physical potential, but those who make it through will prove to be those who have the mental mindset needed of a Knight. My new personal apprentice can tell you more about it. I introduce His Excellency, Drake, Crown Prince of Araluen."  
The room went silent for a deadbeat, then the awed applause started. Natesse's face went white.  
"I can't believe it! The Crown Prince, here, in Marlite!" Nash echoed the exclamations of many in the hall. "Wait, Natesse. You said you met him, right?"  
"Yeah," Natesse managed to choke out in confirmation.  
"Thank you, everyone," Drake managed to quiet the room. The entire audience leaned forward in their seats, anxious to hear more. "As you all know, there are some perks to being Crown Prince," he began confidently, sending the room into agreeing laughter. "Not only have I started my knightly training two years early, but now, in my third year, I have travelled here to train with Sir Rochester as per my own decision. As a fifteen year old myself, I know what many of you go through. But if you choose Battleschool, expect your workload to double. No, triple at least. You'll learn combat skills, sure, but its more than that. You'll learn discipline, humility, and respect. But you also earn honor and influence."  
"He could use some humility," Natesse mumbled under her breath.  
"I implore all you men out there to apply for Battleschool. Not only will I be here," He paused for dramatic effect. "but I will be assisting in your training as well. Consider it a once in a lifetime opportunity." The room erupted into more cheers, but Natesse simply leaned back in disgust.

"Can you believe him? So arrogant! You're not considering Battleschool, are you?" Natesse and Nash were taking their midday break to eat and lounge in the school courtyard. It was large enough for their whole class to comfortably sprawl across the grass or sit at the picnic tables.  
"No. After my talk with Packard I'm fairly sure I'll apply to be a blacksmith," Nash lounged on the grass with his arms behind him, holding him in an upright sitting position. He had taken his surcoat off and lain it beside them. His tunic was sleeveless, showing his muscles. Just now, a group of girls made their way towards the best friends.  
"Good. I don't want you to have to deal with him shouting instructions everyday."  
"Deal with who, Tessie?" Alice Englehart stood above her, her two best friends, who happened to be twins, flanking her. "I know you're not talking about Prince Drake. That's practically treason."  
"Alice, do you even know what treason is? Nevermind that, I'm sure the answer is no." Nash stifled a laugh but not before Alice heard. Alice, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Nash who had just ended things with Miriam, blushed furiously.  
"I do too know what it means! Besides you don't even know him to say anything like that in the first place. Tasha thinks he's the handsomest man she's ever seen," Alice said, gesturing to the taller of the two twins behind her. "I don't. I know someone way more attractive," she continued, eying Nash meaningfully. Nash cleared his throat uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.  
"Personally I think he seemed pretty full of himself. If anyone would know it'd be Natesse. She met him earlier. What d'you think Tess?" Instead of smiling mischievously and boasting about her personal encounter with the prince, Natesse glared at Nash with an intensity that would've burned a hole through him if it could've.  
Alice laughed loudly. "Met him earlier? Right! That's a tale if I ever heard one! Look here, Tessie, if you wanted to get attention that ridiculous outfit was enough. You don't have to make up stories too! Honestly, its just pathetic. Come on girls, lets get some front row seats so we can see Prince Charming up close." The posse strutted away with a flip of the hair, leaving Natesse practically trembling with range.  
"You've got to stop letting her talk to you that way. She's not smart enough to get away with it," Nash tried to console her.  
"I don't care what that insolent, obnoxious little-"  
"Clearly you let it get to you Tess."  
Natesse took a few deep breaths. "Just wait for the day when I bring my bow around her and see if she talks then! Come on," she said much calmer, pulling herself off the grass, "lets get back to the Hall. Who's up next?" She offered Nash her hand.  
"I'm not sure." Nash, grabbing Natesse's hand, hoisted himself up. "The Ranger, Scribemaster, Armourer, and Blacksmith still have to go."  
"Ranger Blake? I didn't know he presented. I don't even know what Rangers do, really."  
"He presents every year. Most people still don't know what Rangers do; I don't either to tell the truth. Apparently his presentation is usually short and cryptic."  
"Makes sense." By now the two were back to their original seats. "Rangers have mastered secrecy." A shorter man in a mottled gray and green cloak drifted to center stage, longbow strung across his back, quiver visible on his shoulder. "Guess we're about to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

"I introduce to you, an agent on behalf of Her Highness Queen Cassandra, Ranger Blake!" Scoff introduced the small figure in a booming voice, calling back all of the side conversations.  
"Thank you Sir Scoff," Blake replied quietly. He pushed his cowl back off of his face, and the students craned to get a better look at him. "Many of you don't know the role of a Ranger. Many of you don't know the requirements. Many of you don't possess the potential," the male half of the room murmured in disagreement. Clearly they didn't appreciate this figure telling them they weren't good enough. "Some of you, however, do. I can tell you that a Ranger's life is full of adventure. Organizing war parties. Investigating outlaws and brigands. But it's a rough life. Which is why it isn't open to everyone.  
If you want my apprenticeship, there will be no tryout or interview. You have to impress me, and if you manage that, I'll approach you," he finished up his short speech with an ominous silence. Most people were confused. Blake made it sound as if he didn't want anyone to teach in his craft. Many people assumed he didn't.  
"Sir.. Ranger.. Um- Blake Sir. How d'you suppose we would impress you?" a boy from one of the first rows asked the question on most people's mind. Blake smiled, as if it was the very question he was hoping for.  
"I'd say if you can manage to track three deer, through the woods, during a Sunday evening while virtually concealed I'd be pretty impressed." Blake spoke quickly and evenly. While most if the room shared a collective intake of breath at the difficult task, Natesse froze, wide-eyed.  
He knows. How? There was no one there! Obviously he was, stupid! Her mind raced, trying to figure this out. He must've seen you go in the woods. And yet.. He doesn't know it was you. Nash noticed her expression.  
"What's wrong Natesse?" Nash thought about what was just said on stage. He quickly put things together. "Natesse!" He practically shouted.  
"Shhh! Keep it down," Natesse whispered. Other people had turned to stare. They continued their conversation in hushed voices.  
"Sorry! But, you don't think... Did he see you in the woods?" Natesse, who kept nothing from Nash, nodded her head.  
"He must have. I mean, this isn't a coincidence!" Natesse was on the verge of panicking, but Nash was grinning at her.  
"Chill out, Tess! Don't you see? Ranger Blake made it fairly clear that he was impressed by you! He wants to mentor you!"  
"Mentor me? Are you serious? Of course not! He only wants to mentor the man he thinks I am. I have no place as a Ranger's Apprentice."  
"Forget that and answer me this: do you want to be a Ranger?"  
Natesse thought hard about it. The life of adventure, camping, shooting, and war practically called out to her. Ever since Queen Cassandra's stories of involvement in both Araluen and foreign countries spread, women had become more active. They were now taught basic saber skills once they graduated school. However, the Ranger, Armourer, and Battleschool tradition of enrolling men had not changed, a fact the kingdom was satisfied with. After all, men fared better at these things. Natesse, while yearning for a life more exciting than learning her mother's trade, saw no way to build herself a life as a Ranger.  
"No," she finally said, unconvincingly.  
"Oh come off it. You can lie to everyone else, but not me."  
"Drop it, Nash," Natesse sighed, resigned. "Smithy Packard is next."

"I'm telling you, Natesse. You could be a Ranger." The pair were walking home, reflecting on the day of presentations. "Ranger Blake basically said you'd be perfect for it."  
"No I wouldn't. Women don't make good Rangers. Look," she said, stopping next to an alley a few blocks from Nash's house, "I need to go get my dress I left in Old Acklard Estate on Sunday. I'll see you tomorrow. And please, drop the whole Ranger thing." She bode him good bye and weaved through the midafternoon crowd towards the alley, shaking off the ridiculous idea that she had any future doing men's work.  
She was so lost in her thoughts, scolding herself for entertaining the fantasy of becoming a Ranger's Apprentice, she didn't notice Prince Drake leaning against the wall of the next alley she turned down.  
"Hey," he said, obviously surprised to see her. Natesse's head snapped up; it was the fourth time he had caught her off guard in one day.  
"Drake! I mean, hullo Prince," she lowered her head, hiding her embarrassed blush. She remembered the way she had spoken to him earlier all too well.  
"Yeah, thought you might act differently now," he replied haughtily. Natesse looked up again, anger creeping its way back into her. "Although I think an apology might be in order. On your knees would be a nice touch."  
"You're joking, right?" Her anger instantly flared. "And to think I was actually sorry! I hope you didn't come to Marlite thinking you could get away with anything just because of your lineage! Honestly, you really need to learn some humility. And some tact for that matter," Natesse angrily stormed past him.  
"Wait! Come back! I wasn't serious; I was just messing with you!" He called after her, hopelessly. "I don't even know your name!" Drake started to run after her, but by the time he turned the next corner, she was gone.

Friday morning, Natesse donned her graduation dress; a simple white gown to be worn by every girl in the graduating class. Her hair was back to its natural wave, save some smoothing product added by Kae. Kae had also managed to convince Natesse to let Kae redo her make up in a lesser amount. All in all, she looked more put together than usual, but not as radiant as Presentation Day. When she met up with Nash in their usual spot, she saw he was wearing the men's graduation outfit, a solid black, men's dress tunic and surcoat. They set off for the school tiredly, ready for a boring last day spent at the graduation ceremony.  
Once at the school, the girls arranged themselves alphabetically by last name in a separate room. Natesse Faron lined up behind Alice Englehart. Luckily, they were on a tight time frame, and Alice didn't have any time to bother Natesse before the whole line was moving towards the side door onto the Presentation Hall's stage. Natesse heard Sir Scoff introduce the graduating class, highlighting some of their accomplishments. Her classmates laughed as they reminisced events as mentioned by Sir Scoff. Eventually, he got around to bringing them out on stage, and the girl's line began to file inside.  
The two lines, one girl's one boy's, joined the stage from opposite sides, standing flush against the wall and facing each other. Natesse spotted Nash, whose last name was Sperrick, towards the end of his line and smiled excitedly. We're finally graduating! her expression called across to him. He smiled back at her, thoughts running parallel.  
Sir Scoff began calling out names, first a young man, then a young woman, alternating back and forth. He spoke some positive words on each of the graduates, mentioning their best subjects or greatest memories. When he spoke about Alice and her particular habit of making her classmates feel welcome, Natesse rolled her eyes. Nash followed up with a gagging motion that almost sent Natesse reeling. She managed to compose herself before Alice returned, toting her Graduation Scrolls.  
Once Horace Estern returned to his spot, Natesse was called to center stage. She easily dodged Alice's concealed attempt at tripping her, thanking her hours of training to become quick on her feet. She joined Scoff, shaking his hand and turning to face the crowd of parents, family, and friends. She saw her mother and sister, who had her last day of school the day before. She also saw Prince Drake. It was hard to miss him, sitting front row and surrounded by an entourage of third year Battleschool apprentices watching their future schoolmates receive their Graduation Scrolls. Natesse ignored him, looking at her feet and listening to Scoff's comments.  
"Natesse has continuously displayed a cunning and creative way of problem solving. Though never center of attention herself, she preferred to help others shine and often supported her classmates. Said by her teachers to withhold an impressive potential for whichever craft she chooses to apply herself to, we are excited to see where she takes herself. Natesse Faron, I present you with your Scrolls. Go forth with all you have learned here, and make Marlite Fief proud." Natesse accepted her Scrolls and walked back to her spot quickly, ending the crowd's applause abruptly. She cheered loudly for Nash when he received his Scrolls, and finally, hours after the ceremony started, the graduates were free to go.  
After eight long years of studying, Natesse was finally moving on. She ran across stage to Nash, jumping up and hugging him, oblivious to the sighs emanating from audience members. She knew how it looked when she hugged him like that, but she didn't care. They knew what they were to each other. One opinion she was oblivious to was Prince Drake's; he looked on in with more than a little disappointment.  
That night, Natesse, Keira, Kae, Nash, and his father, Butcher Herse, ate a celebratory dinner at Natesse's house. Natesse and Nash used to harbor the idea that Keira and Herse would some day end up together, but neither had moved on from their late spouse, nor were they interested in the other romantically. Instead, the two families enjoyed an easy-going dinner while discussing Natesse's and Nash's plans for the future.  
"So, Nash, have you decided which craft you'd like to apply for?" Keira had just returned to the table with two glasses of wine. She placed one in front of Herse before sitting down next to Kae.  
"Smithy Packard has me sold on becoming a blacksmith. He thinks I've got the build and careful touch," Nash responded matter-of-factly. He wasn't one to boast, he was simply telling the whole story as it had been related to him.  
"I still think 'e's perfect for Battleschool," Herse interjected gruffly. He supported his son's decision, but he wanted him to enjoy a noble life as a war hero rather than a middle class blacksmith. "I spoke to Rochester; 'e thinks the lad's got great potential. 'e could be the best in his class!"  
"I'm glad he's not going to Battleschool," Natesse said before she could stop herself.  
"And why's that?" Herse questioned.  
"Well.. Um.. I just - I mean.. He just seemed so at home when we visited Packard together."  
"Nice save," Nash mouthed across the table to Natesse. Admitting her distaste for Drake to Nash was one thing; admitting it to their families was another matter.  
"What about you, then, Tess? Interested in any crafts?" Herse continued on, oblivious to the tension on Natesse's face after she barely caught herself. She grasped the new subject gratefully.  
"Actually, I'm still undecided."  
"It's a good thing they give new graduates a week to pick, don't you think, Herse?" Keira said. "Personally, I think Natesse has a good shot in the Diplomatic Services. She never was one for cooking or sitting around sewing all day. She'd fair well in the horse stables, too, but I'm not sure that's what she wants. What do you think, Natesse?"  
"I think I wouldn't last five seconds as a Diplomat. All that smiling and being nice to people isn't my style." The whole table laughed at her honest answer.  
"She isn't joking!" Kae piped up. "I thought she was going to strangle me when I woke her up for Presentation Day!"  
"Yeah, and remember that time I told Rick Yuska that Natesse had a thing for him? She was so mad she hunted me down in the middle of school, pulled me out of History class, and yelled at me for five minutes before my teacher came to save me!" The table kept laughing, sharing more and more stories at Natesse's quick anger. She sat there with a scowl that grew more and more deep with every story. One look at her face sent everyone else spiraling into hysteria.  
"Okay, Okay! Let's stop before she kills one of us," Nash finally said, collecting himself. Keira wiped tears from her eyes before speaking once more.  
"Alright, Diplomatic Service is definitely not for you. I just thought it'd support your adventurous, cunning side the best." Natesse sighed sadly.  
"Yeah, it would. Unfortunately, I'll probably end up never leaving this Fief." Natesse looked down at her empty plate, envisioning a boring life of shopkeeping or tending for noble ladies as they shared stories of their husband's Knightly adventures.  
"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm sure that whatever you do, you'll grow to love it," Keira said consolingly. She wished there was something she could do.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if anyone was wondering, but if so, this is how I intended Natesse to be pronounced:**

**Nuh-Tess-Ie**


	5. Chapter 5

That Sunday morning, two days after graduation, Natesse packed her bag with hunting clothes, her bow, and her quiver. It was a little before dawn, and Natesse planned on getting an early start to hunting. She wanted to catch the early morning traffic in and out of the castle, as well as the midday flow. Both crowds served to hide her from scrutiny. She pulled her pack shut before moving silently out of the bedroom, trying not to wake her younger sister. She pulled their door shut slowly, crept past her mother's room, and down the short hallway leading to the large space serving as a kitchen, dining room, and sitting area. Once in the kitchen, she left a note claiming that she was leaving early to wander the outer villages with Nash. Then it was a simple matter of grabbing some food and water before quickly flitting down the stairs and out into the cool, early morning air.  
"I really don't think this is a good idea, Natesse," Nash said for the third time as they made their way from their usual meeting place to Old Acklard Estate. "Ranger Blake saw you last time, he could see you again."  
"I know he could, but last time I left in the middle of the afternoon. He won't expect me to be out this early. Besides, I need the money," she reasoned again. They kept bickering until they reached the house. Natesse slipped inside, changed, and came back out just as the first sun rays appeared over the eastern horizon.  
"Hair," Nash said immediately. In her hurry to catch the early morning light, Natesse had forgotten to braid back her hair. Now she quickly braided and hid it in the back of her tunic, pulling her cowl tightly over her face. Satisfied with her disguise, Nash nodded, and Natesse pulled out her bow. She made quick work of stringing it and slinging it across her back along with her quiver. Nash didn't question this; many men left early to go hunting and the sentries would think no differently.  
The two set off for the outer gates once more, chasing the dawn.  
At the gates, Nash tried to stop Natesse one last time, even offering to lend her family money, but she quickly silenced his objections with a hug goodbye. She joined the crowd of people who were heading back out to the fields after dropping off their deliveries in the castle walls. No one payed particular interest to her, and she was once again on her way to the thick forest surrounding Marlite to the East.  
Because of the time of day, there was no need to sneak into the woods. Natesse walked briskly and upright, following a well marked hunters' foot trail leading into the woods. The path ended in a fairly large clearing featuring a fire pit and sitting logs, which several hunters were already situated around. She nodded friendly greetings.  
"Anyone hunting North of Northeast?" she asked in her practiced male voice. The other hunters were surprised by how young she sounded, but they didn't question her gender. She had her face hidden beneath the shade of her deep cowl.  
"No," an older, gray haired man responded. "Got some guys down South and out East, but the North isn't looking so good today. Winds comin' from the South," he added, lending a friendly tip. It's the young one's you got to look out for, he thought.  
"Thanks for the advice," she said simply before turning to a path leading North.  
"You hear me?" the man asked loudly. "Said the wind's comin' from the South. Game will smell you from a kilometer away."  
"I heard you. Thanks for the advice," Natesse repeated once more before disappearing into the brush. Humph, the man grunted.  
"The youngsters think they know," he said aloud to his companions. "He won't kill one thing with that bow. Not today." They all laughed in agreement. Except one. Ranger Blake, disguised amongst the group as any other civilian hunter, had been waiting, hoping to see the same man from the week before. He had thought he sensed an efficient Sunday hunting pattern. Now he smirked.  
"Oh, don't doubt him yet. I'll bet he could kill twice as much game in a day as all of you together," he stated to instant protests.  
"You know him?" the older man spoke once again. I bet he's something of a leader to this group, Blake noticed with some interest. Could be useful if there's ever any trouble out in the woods.  
"No," he said finally. And with that he got up, grabbed his longbow and quiver, and entered the woods after the young hunter.

* * *

**PS I know this first half was really short but I wanted to leave it at a "Whats going to happen next" moment ;p If you want faster updates, make sure to review!**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've just been really side tracked and waiting for a time when I've wanted to sit down and crank out some chapters (that's when I write my best). I've been trying to make this part perfect, and I'm anxious for some reviews. Thank you to everyone who's left some, PLEASE keep them coming!**

Natesse stalked through the trees, totally concentrated. She already had several rabbits and squirrels strung to her belt, and now she was tracking another rabbit. The other men were right, Natesse was upwind from her prey. However, having neutralized her scent with plenty of dirt and dried leaves, she tracked them up until a hundred meters out before circling until she was parallel. Then she slowly moved to cut them off at a spot she predicted they would cross based on their pattern of movement. It was a precise, tedious practice that failed more than it worked. A real test of patience. Now she started to circle the rabbit. It was approaching midday, and soon she had to head back. Just wait till those hunters see me now, she thought smugly before stepping out to shoot the rabbit.  
As she released, Natesse knew the shot was good. She pulled out her hunting knife anyways, and approached the dead rabbit briskly. As she knelt down to gut her kill, her hands reached back to lower her cowl when a voice suddenly stopped her.  
"That was a good shot." Natesse spun around, face still hidden in shadow, to see a man in his lower thirties. "I saw how you snuck up on him like that." Something was familiar about the man. The curly hair, small stature, and that authoritative tone... Ranger Blake! Natesse realized.  
"Um," she cleared her throat. "Thanks. I'll be going now." She tried for her manly voice and grabbed her rabbit, rising once again to face Blake. "Bye." She quickly turned around and tried to shoot off back towards the castle.  
"Wait!" His hand grabbed her shoulder. "I saw you last week, too! You really impressed me, the way you tracked those deer! Most grown men couldn't have managed that, or the shot you made to take it down. I mean, there were branches and an incline and uneven footing. I was hoping you'd come see me after the presentations. I basically called out to you." Blake stopped when he realized he was rambling confusingly. He took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing in a calm, dignified tone. "I want to mentor you. As a Ranger. You have the skill, and I think you have the level head for it, too. I followed you here from the clearing, and you displayed a lot of discipline tracking those animals." Natesse stayed silent, not sure how to proceed. It was all she wanted, but knew she couldn't have. Finally, she spoke.  
"You don't want me." She shook off his hand before once again trying to slip away. She didn't get three meters before she felt a hand grab her cowl and pull it off as another hand spun her around.  
"At least let me know who-" Blake broke off in surprise. He found himself facing a young girl, dressed in men's clothes, toting a large recurve bow, and posing as a man. "What have we here?" He said, shocked. He thought back to the first Sunday, and how skilled the young man had been. Not young man, young girl, he corrected himself, because something inside of him knew this was the same hunter. She wore the same clothes, carried the same bow fitted with a durable, dark purple colored hand piece, and hunted just the same. But he still wasn't ready to believe it. "How?" He asked, lost for words. He realized he recognized her by her bright blue eyes and peculiar hair; he had first noticed her during Presentation Day while scanning the crowd for the unknown hunter.  
Natesse, momentarily frozen in place, regained action and pulled up her cowl. "I told you. You don't want me." For the third time she turned to leave, cheeks flaming in shadow, before Blake called out once again.  
"Wait! I'm shocked, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that you have skills unlike any other fifteen year old I've ever seen. At least come back to my cabin so we can sort this out." Suddenly, Natesse felt very tired. Her rigid shoulders drooped, and she resorted to a solemn tone as she faced the Ranger.  
"Sort what out? Sort out the fact that I'd love to be a Ranger, humor the idea that maybe I could be, and then ultimately send me back home to become a seamstress because its ultimately impossible?"  
"Impossible?" Blake echoed. He managed one short laugh. "Never been done before, yes. Unexpected, yes. Impossible? No. So you do want to be a Ranger. Good. That's a start. Come on, lets go have some coffee and talk this through." Blake gestured back towards the castle, and Natesse stood, weighing her options. She felt like Blake was making a sincere offer, but she also thought it was just not an option. She was about to turn him down and scurry away before her conscience stopped her. You'll never know if you don't try, it argued.  
"I'm serious. I think you're extremely talented," Blake said after nervous moments of silence. Finally, she gave in.  
"Okay," she said neutrally. "I'm curious how this'll play out."  
"Curiosity? Another Rangers' trait." Blake smiled warmly at Natesse, but she didn't return the favor. "What's your name, anyways?" He said, unperturbed by her closed off demeanor.  
"Natesse Faron," she responded hesitantly, aware that she shouldn't refuse any questions from a Ranger.  
She wasn't ready to trust him. Wasn't ready to hope.  
Not yet.


End file.
